freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Freim/Borders
on: Borders and peace Most of the idea is good, but I would suggest more 'advanced' behaviour for 'bounce': I would like to see the option where you lose control over those units, and they automatically try moving off the territory (and will do only that). In the case of being lang-logged (on an enemy island), or finding no route (taking into consideration ZOC) to safe territory you should then be asked if you want them transported to your land, at a fee dependant on the length of the route calculated, and an extra fee if you have no idle boats when they are required. You may choose to have them disbanded instead (and if you really, really don't want pop-ups, it would be the only option) --Albatrossix 19:19, 22 May 2005 (PDT) on: Borders radius Actually instead of Y = 2 I would think Y = 8 is more logical, and similar as to how civ 3 culture borders seem to work (ok, they work on culture, but accumating the needed culture seems to correspond with a substantial amount of growth. 2 is very small. Forteresses should have a specifiable value, so you can turn it off independently. Also I would use only 1 on the extention (ie their immidiate surrounding). Forteresses are quite cheap to build (and can be rushed to 1 turn with no loss of units, a quick way to ignore any low border server value and expand like mad in the beginning.) They also should stop functioning like this if: the added border does not connect to a city generated border range. (ie: a chain of forteresses is a diry trick ;) ) Or if they are more then distance Z (maybe Z+1 or 1.5*Z)) away from a city you control. This means forteresses belonging to you can only be built deep into enemy territory if Z is high. An option is also missing (dearly missed): Enemy terrain that is occupied by one of your fortiefied unit and within work range of one of your cities (maybe with a forteress to boost), should become yours after Q amount of turns (3 or so per default). (that should teach the AI to build a city in my empire :P, it certainly shouldn't get any of my city tiles.) Border Sea Radius Some options should exist to control border expansion on sea. 1- No restrictions (makes for large sea territories.) 2- Double Z or P*Z (Makes for most of the ocean to belong to nations. (little or no international waters). P could be a server or ruleset setting. 3- City range restriction (only those tiles in the city work range are part of your territory) 4- Worked sea tile restriction (makes for shifting borders, so It might not be a good idea) 5- Adjacent to coastal city restriction (like it is in freeciv 2.0.1) 6- All sea is international waters (borders do not extend over sea, at all). 10+(1 through 6)- (ie 11 to 16): Borders may connect land that is separated by sea (tiny islands off the coast (option 13), or even chuncks of the 'new world' with option 12.) The rest of the idea is 'great' (what's left of it that is :) ) --Albatrossix 19:36, 22 May 2005 (PDT) Border Conflicts This subheading is missing. Maybe some info could be provided on how this is currently resolved. Maybe there are options to consider there. --Albatrossix 19:38, 22 May 2005 (PDT)